Doraemon
Doraemon(Japanese: ドラえもん) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Fujiko F. Fujio. The series has also been adapted into a successful anime series and media franchise. The story revolves around a robotic cat named Doraemon, who travels back in time from the 22nd century to aid a pre-teen boy named Nobita Nobi(野比のび太 Nobi Nobita?). The Doraemon manga series was first published in December 1969 in six different magazines. A total of 1,345 stories were created in the original series, which are published by Shogakukan under the Tentōmushi (てんとう虫?) manga brand, extending to forty-five volumes. The volumes are collected in the Takaoka Central Library in Toyama, Japan, where Fujiko Fujio was born. Turner Broadcasting System bought the rights to the Doraemon anime series in the mid-1980s for a English-language release in the United States, but cancelled it without explanation before broadcasting any episodes. In July 2013 Voyager Japan announced the manga would be released digitally in English via the Amazon Kindle e-book service. It is one of the best-selling manga in the world, having sold over 100 million copies. Awards for Doraemon include the Japan Cartoonists Association Award for excellence in 1973, the first Shogakukan Manga Award for children's manga in 1982, and the first Osamu Tezuka Culture Award in 1997. In March 2008 Japan's Foreign Ministry appointed Doraemon as the nation's first "anime ambassador." Ministry spokesman explained the novel decision as an attempt to help people in other countries understand Japanese anime better and to deepen their interest in Japanese culture."The Foreign Ministry action confirms that Doraemon has come to be considered a Japanese cultural icon. In India, its Hindi, Telugu, Tamil translation has been telecasted, where the anime version is the highest-rated kids' show; it won the best Kids' Show award at the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards India. In 2002 Time Asia magazine acclaimed the character as an "Asian Hero" in a special feature survey. An edited English dub distributed by TV Asahi aired on Disney XD in the United States that started on July 7, 2014. On August 17, 2015, another English dub distributed by Luk Internacional began broadcast by Boomerang UK. The film series is the largest by number of admissions in Japan.\ Main Characters Note :In some different countries the names of characters may change to comfort the language of each country Doraemon ; HIs is a babysitting robot was made in matsushiba robot factory . he is send to the past to help sewashi geat grandpa NOBI NOBITA to have a better life.he is very kind and sweet always help nobita with everything Nobita : he is a super lazy boy his can sleep in all situations . always got badluck with him , not good at everything from sports to study, afraid of evrything : teacher,mom,ghosts,thunder,.. but instead he is kind and loveable person . Shizuka: Shizuka is a smart and kind neighbourhood girl. She is, unlike Nobita, quick-witted and a very studious child. Shizuka takes several baths in a day due to it being her passion. Unlike Nobita, Suneo, and Gian, she is not a fan of video games, but she does like games like Pink Bubble (spoof of Kirby's Dreamland) and Dino World Jaian: He is everyone horror that he bullies, steals, everyone .Although he bullies the other children (mostly Nobita), he is terrified of his mother, who runs the local grocery store.He dreams to be a famous singer but he songs horiblely teriblely .thought he is also good person who fight for his friends and very brave and he is an adventurous person Suneo : he cone from a very rich family so he is rich that he is a ostentatious person when he has something new he swank to everyone . he is gifted he is really good at desining stuffs like clothes , toys and he enjoy collecting stuffs like stamps , toys , comics ,.....He is the shortest person is the friend group. = Thể_loại:Movie